


your thing

by jinsouller



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, assistant and wifey vivi, assistant jungeun, doctor haseul, doctor jinsol, doctor sooyoung, haseul is whipped, hyejoo is a clingy babie, jinsol got sick, jiwoo and her "thing", kindergarten teacher jiwoo, yeojin is a crackhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinsouller/pseuds/jinsouller
Summary: jinsol got sick and couldn't attend at the school where jiwoo works at.





	your thing

**Author's Note:**

> just decided to write something for chuusoul nation! hope you enjoy!

Jinsol buried her head in her hands after vaccinating her current last patient. She has been here in the hospital since 7:30 AM in the morning, and its currently 12:45. She has to leave at 1:00 PM since she has to do a short activity at the kindergarten school where her wife works at. It looks like she won’t be able to attend, though.

The blonde softly put the back of her hand to her forehead and lets it stay there for a couple of seconds. Maybe I overworked myself today, the blonde said to herself. Her body temperature is higher than it was, and the air conditioner wasn’t helping her condition too. ”Feeling sick today?”

“Yeah, I might go to Dr. Jo later.” Jinsol’s assistant, Jungeun, nodded as she looked at the blonde. Jinsol wasn’t too bubbly today. She was too calm, and her face looked gloomy. Jungeun noticed it already the moment they took their break together. She wasn’t eating much and the way her eyes looked were very droopy.

”I think you need to go now,”

“Why now?”

“Dr. Jo is probably closing in 30 minutes.”

“What if there are babies that needs me right now?”

“I got it, don’t worry about it.”

Jinsol pouted and stood up, uneasily putting on her white coat. She bid Jungeun goodbye as she went upstairs to Dr. Jo’s room. She was greeted by multiple people as she walked. She smiled at them only, she felt too sick greet them with a joyful hello.

She knocked twice at the doctor’s door before it was opened. 

“Hello, I’m sorry but Dr. Jo has left-“

“I’m sick.”

“Oh my gosh Jinsol, come in! Haseul’s still here,”

Vivi, the assistant and also Haseul’s wife, helped Jinsol with carrying her bag as the blonde walked over to the doctor. The short bob haired girl was writing something in her notebook and ruined her notes when the blonde plopped down to the chair in front of her.

“What the fuck!”

“I’m sick,”

“You’re a doctor-“

“Haseul!”

Jinsol laughed as Vivi scolded her wife. Haseul closed her notebook and looked at her wife before looking at the blonde.

“What do you need?” Haseul asked her with a soft voice once she saw her wife walking over to her side. The blonde noticed this and chuckled at her. Vivi said that Jinsol needed a check-up and the brunette sighed heavily as she reached for her stethoscope. As she used it on the blonde, Jinsol acted as if she was getting tickled- which made her earn a slap on the back.

The brunette hummed after she did so.

“You’re going to have to take IV fluids,”

“I can’t,”

Haseul looked up at her with a raised eyebrow while Vivi showed a worried face. “Why not?”

“I-I… Jiwoo needs me… I have an activity for the children at the school she works at,” Jinsol said with a panicked voice as she looked at her watch hurriedly. She cursed out loud and stood up immediately, walking over to the door at a fast pace. Before she could open the door, she got pulled over back to where she was sitting at.

“You need to have your IV fluids or you’re going to get extremely weak, you dumbass-“

“Haseul’s going to replace you for today as you get your fluids done,”

“What?!”

“I said what I said.”

“Fine,” the brunette said with a defeated tone as she stood up and took her belongings. She asked Jinsol where the kindergarten school was before leaving the room. Vivi kissed her forehead as the smaller girl hugged her tightly, and then jokingly pushing Jinsol’s head. She said goodbye at the two as her wife started to gather the things needed.

Jinsol hissed and furrowed her eyebrows as she felt the needle enter her skin, and then getting it taped on her arm. Vivi calmed her down with a caressing pat on her shoulder. Years has passed and she still wasn’t good with stuff like these. After seconds passed, she heard her phone ringing. The orange haired girl immediately took her phone and answered the call.

===

Jiwoo ordered the children to play for a little while, as their guest hasn’t arrived yet. The brunette was getting worried and at the same time, irritated, as she waited for her wife. She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, she whined to herself. She kept on looking outside the window and at her phone, hoping to get a reply.

Minutes passed again, and the brunette just couldn’t take it anymore.

She dialled Jinsol’s number as she crossed her arm. While she was calling her wife, a child was hugging her legs which caused a distraction for her. It wasn’t a negative one, though. She patted the child’s head as she crouched down to the child’s height. “Hyejoo, teacher Jiwoo is doing something, how about you play with Yerimie and Gowonie first?”

The child nodded and walked over to her friends, immediately getting greeted. As she smiled at the group of children, her call was finally accepted.

“Hey Jiwoo,”

“Jinsol! Where are you? I thought you will come here early?”

“Wait, Jiwoo- this isn’t Jinsol.”

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing with my wife?”

“This is Vivi, you fucking bitch.”

“Oh, hey Vivi! What’s up?” Jiwoo awkwardly chuckled as she scratched the back of her head. She heard a faint sigh coming from the other line, which made her giggle.

“Jinsol’s sick so she had to stay here longer. She’s currently taking IV fluids,” the brunette gasped loudly as she had to take a sit at the floor. The children saw her and approached her, some doing her hair and some sitting at her lap or hugging her from her sides. “Don’t leave though, Haseul’s already on the way there and knows completely what she’s going to do.”

“Mommy?!” one of the children exclaimed as she stood from Jiwoo’s lap. The child, who was Yeojin, tried to steal Jiwoo’s phone away from her. The brunette immediately stood up before Yeojin could snatch her phone.

A groan could be heard from the other line and Vivi immediately ended the phone call, not before saying good luck and good bye to Jiwoo. The brunette put her phone down as she heard a loud honk from outside and saw a familiar figure.

Haseul exited her car carrying some paper bags. As she saw Jiwoo, she jumped and waved cheerfully at her which made Jiwoo do the same. The bob haired girl entered the school and ran over to the room where the teacher was. She was also followed by a tall woman with long black hair, who was Dr. Ha Sooyoung.

Jiwoo hugged the both of them before the two did their so-called “show”.

Haseul taught the children basic organs of the body, not without Yeojin teasing her as Haseul pointed at her chest. ”Big boobs!”

After the bob haired girl finish her presentation, she walked over to Jiwoo as they hi-fived each other. Jiwoo was smiling yet was still tense. Haseul saw this and softly caressed Jiwoo’s back so that the brunette could relax for a while.

“Jinsol’s fine, she was just over-fatigued and needed some IV to make her strong for the rest of the day.” Haseul reassured her. Jiwoo nodded as she watched Sooyoung teach a dance for the children to remember the body organs. “I bought Jinsol some medicine already, it’s on me, and she already knows which ones to drink at each time.”

“What else is needed?” Jiwoo asked. Haseul thought about it for a while as she hummed.

“Some good loving.”

===

Jiwoo waited for the two doctors to finish giving out medicine shaped candies before going home with Yerim. She carried the sleeping girl to her car and laid her there gently before she got in the car. She kissed Yerim’s forehead before starting the engine.

As she stepped on the breaks in order to stop the car because of the red lights, she received a text message which was from Vivi’s number.

Hey Jiwoo, I just dropped off Jinsol at your house. She’s at your bedroom.  
-Vivi xoxo

She smiled and closed her phone as she continued to drive.

Jiwoo parked her car inside the garage and woke Yerim up gently, telling her to sleep at her room. The little girl nodded her head slowly and exited the car as she opened the door to their house. Jiwoo followed after locking the car and closing the garage.

She dropped the keys at the coffee table and immediately went up the stairs and into their bedroom to meet her wife.

Jiwoo opened the door slowly and closed it quietly before walking to their bed.

“Hey sweetie,” Jinsol weakly greeted her wife. Jiwoo muttered a gentle hi before hugging her wife who was laying at the bed. The blonde hugged her tightly and pulled her on top. Jiwoo giggled which made Jinsol smile. “Oh right, don’t move.”

The blonde looked at the brunette with a confused face before nodding her head.

Jiwoo pressed her cheeks against Jinsol.

“W-What are you doing?” Jinsol asked her.

“I’m checking if you’re still sick,” Jiwoo replied with a serious tone. “You’re still hot.”

Jinsol smirked before replying with a confident tone. “I’m always hot.”

“Oh my god,” Jiwoo groaned and got off Jinsol. The blonde laughed at her and faced the brunette who was on her side. Jiwoo stared back at her with furrowed eyebrows yet was the one who laughed first.

“You’re still doing the thing,”

“What is it?” the brunette asked as she caressed the blonde’s cheek.

“The thing where you put your cheeks on mine to check if I’m still sick.” 

“You used to always do it to me when we were in middle school, and if I were to be honest, I fell for you because of it.” Jinsol said softly as she got lost in Jiwoo’s brown eyes. The shorter girl giggled and held the blonde’s cheek.

“You’re falling for me again, aren’t you?” Jiwoo asked her.

Jinsol chuckled and held Jiwoo’s hand that was holding her cheek and brought it to her lips.

“I fall for you everyday, what are you talking about?”

The two laughed before they shared a short yet sweet kiss and hugged each other with Jinsol kissing Jiwoo’s forehead. Jiwoo inhaled the blonde’s scent as they cuddled. Before they drifted away to sleep, they heard the door open and then closed gently.

A sleepy Yerim walked over to her parents and climbed up to their bed before getting in the middle of them. “I missed this,” Yerim whispered.

The two looked at each other and smiled as they cuddled their child, having a peaceful sleep after a long, tiring day.

**Author's Note:**

> @ me your feedback!
> 
> twitter: @jiwooheat


End file.
